the_master_timelinefandomcom-20200213-history
Crackforce
Crackforce (originally JCRACK) is the name that CJ and Jacob use to release video games that they make. Pre JCRACK Jacob introduced Game Maker to CJ on or around January 7, 2008onions.gmd was created on 1/7/08, to which CJ begged Jacob to teach him to make games. CJ's first games were Colorful Stick Guy, and the Pollo Man series of games. They continued to make games just to show each other for the rest of their 7th grade school year, until they joined together on July 28, 2008 to form JCrackhttp://jcrack.weebly.com/teams.html. Early days of JCRACK (2008 - 2010) During the mid-Summer of 2008, Jacob and CJ were hanging out a lot and making small games, it is unknown whose idea it was, but on July 28 they joined together to work on games. The first game they worked on together was entitled Joe's Platformer, it was a simple platformer game that had 3 types of enemies and a dozen or so levels. Receiving harsh criticism from Skeddy (creator of Armadillo Assault) JCRACK scrapped Joe's Platformer. Shortly after cancelling Joe's Platformer, Jacob worked on and released Celery and Celery 2, both were based off the Joe's Platformer engine. http://jcrack.weebly.com/games.html One day after the release of Celery 2, CJ released the original Mushrooms game on August 21, 2008. These three games would be the last releases of JCRACK for the year 2008. In early December 2008, Jacob began work on his project Left 1 Dead, with assistance from CJ he released the game on 2/15/2009. After being suspended from school in May 2009, CJ and Jacob created G0r, a rather tasteless game about shooting a school. It was never finished, but nonetheless it was, and continues to be hosted on Jacob's Yoyogames account. After the short development cycle of about a week ended, JCRACK went into a long hiatus which ended in December of 2009. The Dark Ages (2010 - Present) In January 2010, CJ began work on the last JCRACK game to ever be released to this day (11/30/15) entitled Cogsworth. A platformer game where you play as Cogsworth the clock from Beauty and the Beast and have to travel to space to fight the beast. A solo project, CJ finished and released the game by January 18, 2010http://jcrack.weebly.com/games.html. After the release of Cogsworth a string of unfinished games started. On May 22, 2010, Jacob began developing 1914, which was eventually cancelled and converted into 1861, which was also cancelled as it had no clear vision or goals. On May 28, Jacob assembled a team to make a game that he designed along with Derek Bux entitled "Shoefitting Hero" the project was cancelled when Derek failed to create the graphics for the game before the school year ended. On June 26, 2010 Jacob announced BananaQuest, the precursor to Eggplant, nothing else was ever mentioned about this game. On July 30, 2010 Jacob released Celery 2 v1.1, fixing an impossibility on level 5. On November 26, 2010, Jacob announced Hat Party, which was to be a FPS about shooting hats. It was cancelled on December 21, the day that JCRACKS biggest title (at that point) was announced. WW1 - The Story Of Pvt. Black, was an adventure game being developed by both CJ and Jacob from December 21, 2010 until March 27, 2012. Officially the project is on hold but they both know that they will never work on it again. It is the last game by JCRACK to feature stolen assets, as after this they decided that they would create all content to be featured in games from that point forward. On March 11, 2011, Jacob announced The Assassin 2, which was lost during a hard drive reformat on April 27, 2011. On June 6, 2011 Jacob announced Box Savior and CJ announced Project : Detective, both games were scrapped. On February 23, 2012 CJ began work on Secret Agent Smiley, recruiting Peter and Jacob on March 2, 2012. June 7, 2012, Peter was fired from JCRACK. January 2, 2013, CJ started a new project. September 23, 2013 JCRACK reforms as CRACKFORCE. In late September 2013 Crackforce reformed and began working on another large project entitled Eggplant, they worked on it for about a week before it fell into an indefinite hiatus, the game was going well and was one of Crackforce's most advanced games. It was revived for a short time in October and November 2015, with Jacob adding multiple needed features. It was cancelled in November 2015 due to the fact that there was no comments on any of the variables and was impossible to follow. Also the dialogue system was too time consuming to create dialogue for. In December 2013, Jacob was browsing reddit and discovered a document detailing some files found on the Sandy Hook shooters computer. To his surprise Jacob discovered that the shooter had the Crackforce game G0r downloaded on his computer. Jacob did an anonymous interview with Kotaku about the matter in January 2014. References